


Drink

by insanedairyfarmer



Category: Rush (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F, lol lawson, what is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanedairyfarmer/pseuds/insanedairyfarmer
Summary: "I think you've had enough to drink, Stella," Shannon said, attempting to help her girlfriend up; "No way Shan, I'm gonna get smashed, and then I'm gonna smash Lawson."





	Drink

**This is a prompt from my fic 'Moments'.  
**

The TR team was at the pub, which was customary on a Friday night. Michael and Leon were happily arguing over music, with Audrey occasionally joining in. Lawson and Josh talked like they always did, quietly, seemingly gossiping. Christian sat with Shannon and Stella, the three of them discussing unusual topics, for example, religion, or how aeroplanes stay up.

"Shannon." The woman in question quickly turned, being brought face-to-face with Lawson.  
"Yeah?" Shannon took another mouthful of her raspberry Cruiser, and flicked her eyes over at Stella, who raised her eyebrows and sipped at her JD and coke.  
"Could I have a word, please?" Lawson didn't wait for an answer, he just strode outside.  
"Right... Stel, I'll be back in a minute." Shannon drained her Cruiser and left the bar, leaving Christian and Stella to argue about aeroplanes.

"What is it, Lawson?"  
"Well Shannon, I can't take it anymore."  
"Take what?"  
Before she knew it, Lawson had closed the space in-between them and forced his lips upon hers. Shannon struggled briefly before deciding that the appropriate course of action was to knee him in that one place no-one deserves to be kneed.

Lawson quickly released Shannon, his hands immediately going to his gonads, groaning and tipping himself over onto the concrete footpath. Shannon spat into the gutter before re-entering the pub.

"So what did Lawson want?" Stella enquired when Shannon returned.  
"I'll tell you later." Noticing that Stella had finished her drink, Shannon sat herself down on a bar stool and quickly ordered three shots of Ouzo.  
"Shan?" Stella shot Christian a look, who shrugged and moved away, seating himself next to Josh who was preparing to head off.  
"Not now, Stel." Shannon quickly downed a shot, handing the second to Stella before speedily finishing the third.  
Stella was shocked. Usually, she was the one drinking Shannon under the table, not the other way round. Checking that no-one was watching, Stella stood up and hugged her girlfriend.  
"Babe, tell me."  
Shannon briefly relaxed into the embrace before standing up. "Come with me."

The two women made their way to the toilets, where they were guaranteed some privacy, unless Audrey came in.  
"Come on, Shan. Spill."  
Shannon sighed. "Lawson kissed me. When he said he 'wanted a word'."  
Stella's jaw dropped. "What?"  
"I don't know, one minute he's telling me that he 'can't take it anymore', the next thing I know, I've kneed him in the nuts, and he's rolling on the footpath outside."  
Stella began to laugh. "He deserved it." She quickly stopped laughing. "So why do you think he did it?"  
Shannon sighed. "I really don't know."  
"Right." Stella looped her arms around Shannon's waist and gently kissed her lips, stained red from the Cruiser. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive. I don't think I went, 'Hey Lawson, I think you're hot, let's hook up outside the pub!'"  
"Okay, okay, just calm down." Stella kissed Shannon once more. "We'll go back out, have a few more drinks, yeah?"  
"Yeah." The girls shared a moment with each other before exiting the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Stella and Shannon were the only two of TR left in the bar, the others leaving due to family or hormones, Stella wasn't sure which. But what she did know is that after four vodka shots, she was certainly having a hard time staying on the bar stool. After her third time falling off, she decided to stay on the floor.  
"I hate Lawson Blake! I hate Lawson Blake!" Stella continued to chant the short ditty, unaware of the stares she was receiving.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Stella," Shannon said, attempting to help her girlfriend up; "No way Shan, I'm gonna get smashed, and then I'm gonna smash Lawson."


End file.
